Prophesy
by Angel6530
Summary: The prophesy has been continued. A young girl named Sophie is turned into a Nightmaren and has to discover her powers along the way. Can she find a way to bring her parents back or will she be caught by Wizeman? Yay official pairing at the end :3 NxS
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) First NiGHTS fan fiction!

A large, purple figure soared through the sky, completely unnoticed and untouched. He was trying to get past nightmare castle without being caught by Reala or Wizeman. The reason he would even go near nightmare castle is because behind it, there was a glowing blue star which was sort of odd.

"So NiGHTS. You looking for the water nightmaren?" A red and black figure appeared next to NiGHTS. NiGHTS frowned. Reala grinned his evil grin. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" NiGHTS shook his head. "Once, every ten million years, a water nightmaren is said to appear. He/She is also said to hold great power."

"Well then I have to make sure that that power doesn't turn evil." NiGHTS said as he sped past Reala. Reala scowled as he tried to get past his younger brother.

A young girl at the age of ten trudged through the snow in Twin Seed town. "I better get home before it gets to cold." The young girl said. Her name was Sophie. A large gust of freezing cold wing hit Sophie, causing her to hit a brick wall. "That was strange." She whispered. It was really strange because know one els seemed to notice it. Sophie continued to trudge through the snow.

When she turned the corner, instead of her large, white house, she saw a pile of ashes and a fire truck. Her uncle ran up to her and hugged her. "We thought you were killed in the fire!" He exclaimed. "W-what fire?" Sophie asked. "There was a fire and it burnt down your house. Your parents were killed so we thought you were too! Her uncle said while hugging her again. Sophies eyes teared up when he said "Your parents were killed".

Sophie sped off back into town and headed to the ocean, the only place she could relax when she was upset. When she got there, the waves were so unbelievably high, that she had to take a few steps back. A few seconds later she was running from the giant waves that were trying to pull her into the ocean.

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut when a giant wave, about twice the size of Sophie (Sophie is about five feet tall) pulled her so far down, that she couldn't breath. All she could remember from there was a bright blue light (Not the blue ideya) and blackness.

NiGHTS looked up and saw that the blue star was falling and the light in the star was disappearing, revealing a small girl. Luckily, NiGHTS caught the girl before she hit the ground. She had white skin. Her hat was light blue and it seemed to shine. Her outfit was light blue with shiny stripes going from the top of her arms to the bottoms of her sleeves and from the top of her knees to the end of her feet. She also had a blue diamond on her chest.

"Hand the girl over. NOW!" Reala yelled from behind NiGHTS. "Now why would I do that?" NiGHTS sarcastically asked. Reala growled but the girl opened her eyes. Her eyes appeared to be ocean green. She quickly squirmed out of NiGHTS arms and fell on the stone floor.

"Two arms. Two legs. A head. Good I'm OK but what am I wearing? WHY ARE MY HANDS FLOATING?!"

NiGHTS looked confused but Reala grinned evilly and through the strange girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "LET ME GO LETMEGO!" Reala ignored her kicking and screaming. "Wizeman will be pleased." Reala said as he started to fly back to nightmare castle. "Not if I could help it!" NiGHTS yelled as he grabbed the water nightmaren out of Realas hands and paralooped Reala causing him to fling to nightmare castle. "That girl's power will soon belong to Nightmare!" Reala yelled as he disappeared into the castle.

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked the girl. "My name is Sophie. Who are you?" Sophie asked. "NiGHTS." He simply answered. "What am I" Sophie asked while looking at her hands. NiGHTS sighed and motioned for her to follow.

Sophies POV

After explaining Nightopia, Nightmare, and Wizeman, he started to talk about the prophecy.

"So I'm a nightmaren as you say?" I asked, trying to follow. "Yes." NiGHTS answered. "And I can control water?" I asked. "Yes." NiGHTS answered. "COOL!" I yelled. When NiGHTS landed on the ground, I finally realized how much taller he was than me. I sweatdropped.

Then I sat down and looked at my reflection. I looked so much different with this outfit and this white skin. I frowned and touched the brown hair that went to my shoulders. NiGHTS looked at his own reflection in the water. "Whats wrong?" he asked me. "You wouldn't care." I said, looking away. "who said that?" He asked. I smiled and sat down. NiGHTS sat too.

"Yesterday or today...I don't know when...I turned the corner and my home was gone...and my parents were to...I didn't know how it happened though. How could a fire start when it's snowing?" I asked. NiGHTS shrugged.

"Well now I don't have any parents." I said wile kicking my feet in the water. Some thunder clouds roared from the sky and I new it was going to rain but I didn't care. It started to sprinkle, then rain, than pour.

NiGHTS flew under a thick tree in hope to escape the rain. But I liked the rain. I put one of my hands over the water and tried to concentrate my energy. When I lifted my hand, a water ball formed. Suddenly, I got an evil idea.

I quietly hide behind NiGHTS and threw the water ball straight at his head and started laughing at his startled look. He grinned evilly and now it was my turn to me startled. He picked me up, and threw me straight into the lake.

I quickly swam to the top of the lake. By now it had stopped raining and the sun was out. "Hey! that's not fair! I can't fly!" I yelled. "Can you?" NiGHTS asked. "Well...I don't know." I responded. "Try." He ordered.

I climbed out of the water and kicked myself of the ground and found myself soaring above the prettiest lake I had ever seen.

"NiGHTS! I'm flying!" The diamond on my chest was glowing brighter than ever when I skimmed the lake with one of my hands. "This is awesom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I landed in front of the amazed NiGHTS. "You are a natural!" he exclaimed. We both laughed and sat back under the tree.

"REALA! I thought you retrieved the girl!" A booming voice said. "I am sorry, Master Wizeman. I will not fail you again." Reala answered. "You will bring the girl to me. NOW!" Wizeman boomed. "Yes Master Wizeman." Reala said while flying out of Nightmare castle. "You won't get away from me this time."

(A/N) So if you read this story, review please. I accept flames because this is only my first NiGHTS story and I want to know if I am writing correctly. I have read alot of the NiGHTS stories (there was four pages...not to many stories to read) and most of them are very exciting. I want to at least try as a NiGHTS story so feel free to flame. So flame! Flame like the wind! R&R!


	2. One Mishap After Another

(A/N) OK second chapter!

"NiGHTS! NIGHTS! OK he's gone. Figures he'd ditch me." I glumly said while walking trough what appeared to be a lush forest. After about ten minutes of searching, tripping, and swatting, I finally gave up and fell on a patch of grass. "Why me?" I asked a small nightopian. The pian chirped in response and fell on the grass next to me.

The two of us lay there for a while. I told the pian that I had to go and it flew off happily.Then...everything went black. All I remembered, was something hitting me from behind.

When I awoke, I was in the grasp of a large, gray hand. The more I squirmed, the more Wizeman squeezed. "Ple-ease l-let go." I managed to choke out. That just made Wizeman squeeze harder. My eyes got blurry and soon my cheeks were stained with tears. Just out of luck, In the corner of the room, I spotted a cage guarded by some fierce looking Nightmaren. Inside was the all familiar purple Nightmaren everyone loves.

"N-NiGHTS?" I stammered. He didn't open his eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw the mime-like Nightmaren. Then Wizeman spoke.

"I will be willing to let him go if you turn over to Nightmare." I really had to think about this. If I didn't, NiGHTS could be gone. That wouldn't be good because if NiGHTS was gone, Wizeman could easily take over Nightopia and the waking world. If I did, well say goodbye to everything. Wizeman loosened his grip, allowing me to think more clearly.

"L-let NiGHTS go." I whispered. Reala walked up to me and held my chin up with his finger. His smile was creeping me out. "Giving up already? That's to bad. I was hoping for a fight."

I moved my face to the side, slapping Reala's hand away.

I grinned. "Who said I was giving up?" I spin kicked Wizeman's hand, making him let me go. I took a deep breath and raised my hand. A funnel of water gathered but I waited to fire it.

Wizeman growled. "REALA. DON'T LET HER ESCAPE.!" Good this is the chance I needed while Reala was distracted! I fired the water tornado at him and while he was stuck, flew over past the fierce looking Nightmaren (boy were they dumb) and by NiGHTS' cage I reached in and shook NiGHTS' shoulder.

"NiGHTS. NiGHTS! WAKE UP!!" He stirred but didn't open his eyes. I was getting frustrated and was running out of time. "WAKE UP!" I yelled one more time before splashing his face with water.

His eyes blinked before opening completely. "Sophie? What am I doing in a cage?" He questioned.

"No time!" I responded and used the surrounding water to rust up the cage bars. NiGHTS just pulled one of the bars off and flew out.

"I didn't appreciate the cold shoulder you gave me back there." A dark voice said from behind me. I yelped and ran behind NiGHTS. I really felt like a coward at the moment but I new what Reala was capable of.

NiGHTS set his arms out in a defensive position and sent a glare that made Reala grin. "Protecting the girl that has cost you so much trouble?" NiGHTS remained still but I thought I saw him trembling.

Quite sobs escaped my mouth and tears streamed down my face. "He's right NiGHTS. I've just caused trouble for you this whole time. Please don't get yourself in harms way! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"

I knelt on the floor and started sobbed harder. NiGHTS looked startled at my sudden outburst but continued to protect me. "Please NiGHTS." I whispered.

NiGHTS suddenly took off and charged at Reala with anger on his face. Now this startled me because I had never seen NiGHTS so angry. "Sophie! Escape while you have the chance!" NiGHTS yelled while he just managed to dodge Reala's sharp claws.

"But I can't just leave you here." Tears started falling again. NiGHTS managed to flash a smile at me and I new everything was going to be OK.

I created a water portal and hesitantly walked through it. I looked back and the last thing I was was Reala tearing NiGHT'S sleeve and NiGHTS flinching. The portal disappeared.

NiGHTS paralooped Reala and flew as fast as he could out of Wizeman's chamber. Many Nightmaren looked confused as he rushed past them. It was a good thing that Nightmare castle was so big cause' NiGHTS easily lost Reala here.

When NiGHTS finally found the exit, he immediately started to search for Sophie, hoping for the best.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked around. I was laying in a kind of orange red room with giant cards everywhere. I heard a loud cackle behind me and quickly spun around. There stood a figure...that had no body. Seriously! It was just a head, two hands, feet, and a large cape.

One look at his sharp tooth grin and I was backing up immediately. It reminded me of Reala. Reala. "Oh no NiGHTS!"

"How do you know about NiGHTS?" The figure asked in a strange high pitch voice. "He's...he's..." I tried to answer. I just shook my head and headed to the door. The demi-maren grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

"W-who are you?" I stumbled to ask. "Jackle." He simply replied. Jackle frowned. "You're the maren everyone had been looking for. Why are you here?" I frowned and stared at the ground. Please don't tell. I'm looking for someone." Jackle grinned and let go of my collar. I sent him a smile and flew out the large doors.

"Reala. There is more to the prophesy." Wizeman started. "Though The water Nightmaren is the strongest, she has four sisters and brothers that appear shortly after she does. They all have different elemental powers but her brother, he has the fire element, is the second strongest and with your help, will beat her. Find him!" Reala bowed and left the castle.

(A/N) Woot finally done! Sorry for the long wait and bad chapter. Thank you Aura24 and The Nightopian Princess for being my only reviewers. Again feel free to flame. I am suffering from a writers block ; Read and Review


End file.
